darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Prisoner of Glouphrie/Quick guide
Walkthrough Getting started * Speak to Golrie in the cave below the Tree Gnome Village (Chat options 2-4) * Meet Golrana near the Hill giants just south-west of the Ourania altar * Walk up the path to the north-west and search the Dead Tree. Climb through it * Investigate the ledge on the south end of the chasm and continue through the cave * Once you reach a set of stepping stones, investigate the crevice in the wall before you attempt to cross * Continue down the bending path to the north and escape through the crevice towards the south end * Go to the ledge overlooking Lletya and investigate the sturdy tree to climb down Bolrie's Lab * Read the Handwritten book and search all the crates, lamps, shelves and picture * Attempt to calibrate the crate You now have to solve a puzzle. The answers vary from player to player. It should be fairly easy to solve if you read carefully through the next section. If you don't know how the crystal values work, here is a quick explanation: The value of the crystal can be calculated by multiplying the number of sides by the value of the colour of the crystal. The colour values are: Red = 1, Orange = 2, Yellow = 3, Green = 4, Blue = 5, Indigo = 6 and Violet = 7 For example: ''' * A Red Circle has the value 1 (1 * 1) * A Violet Hexagon has the value 42 (6 * 7) * A Green Almond has the value 8 (4 * 2) * A Blue Pentagon has the value 25 (5 * 5) If you open the interface to calibrate the device, the inventory of crystals to the left will form a table of multiplication. Obtaining different crystals: * To determine the colour of the crystal, rotate the prism near the singing bowl until it reaches the desired colour. * To determine the shape of the crystal, right-click the singing bowl and look for the options to Fill or Empty the bowl. Every time you add water to the bowl, the crystal will gain an additional side. * To obtain more Minute crystal seeds, search the crate just next to the bowl '''Calibrating the device: To calibrate the device, two Crystals must be added to each of the colours Cyan, Magenta and Yellow. The value of the shapes added together must be equal to the number above the colour. Cyan can only be made by combining a Blue and a Green crystal with the same shape. Example: If the number required is 9, add a Blue Circle and a Green Cricle Magenta can be made in three different ways: * A Red and a Blue Crystal with the same shape * A Red and a Violet Crystal, where the Violet Crystal has twice the number of sides as the Red Crystal * A Red Triangle and an Indigo Square Example: If the number required is 45, add a Red Triangle and a Violet Hexagon Yellow can be made in three different ways: * A Red and a Green Crystal with the same shape * A Green and an Orange Crystal, where the Orange Crystal has twice the number of sides as the Green Crystal * Two Yellow Crystals Example: If the number required is 8, add a Green Circle and an Orange Almond Arposandra * Once you have completed the puzzle, climb up the ladder and meet Golrana near Lletya Bank * Once back up on the ledge, walk past the large boulder to the east and Golrana should spot an air vent * Climb through the vent * Climb up the staircase just next to you, west end of the room * Walk directly east to the prison. Stand behind the Watcher and rotate it * Enter the prison and speak to the Guard. Choose any option * Pick-lock Bolrie's door and speak to him * The correct answers are "Ilfeen", "Gena", "42" and "The Grand Tree" * Lead Bolrie through the passage west of the staircase you came from * Continue through the door in the end and watch the cutscene * Push the big boulder to block the air vent * Speak to one of the gnomes, watch the cutscene then speak to them again to watch one final cutscene * Quest complete! Category:The Prisoner of Glouphrie